herofandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Jack
Samurai Jack is the titular main protagonist from the Cartoon Network TV show, of the same name. Jack is a brave samurai. He was flung into the future by Aku, his arch-enemy, right before he was about the defeat him. He was voiced by Phil LaMarr during the series. Personality Jack strongly exhibits the characteristics of a stoic hero. He is unfailingly kind and generous, and will always attempt to help those in need, as well as dispatching sage like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. He often ends up sacrificing a chance to return to his own time in order to help someone else. However a running gag in the show is his inability or reluctance to understand the technology of the future, such as in one episode, Jack had attempted to escape Aku's fortress after rescuing two fairy like creatures by driving a hover car, but he fails to operate it competently, claiming that he prefers to walk. Powers and Abilities *'Master Combatant:' Jack has shown impressive mastery in many styles of martial arts some of which include the Shaolin Praying Mantis, Tiger, and Eagle styles, Ninjutsu techniques, Greek wrestling and African stick fighting. He is well versed in a number of weapons that range from spears and staffs to nunchukus and shurikens, as shown in his fights at the Dome of Doom. In his youth, Jack also learned how to use unfamiliar weapons by observing others, and adapting their style into his own skills to use them more effectively as necessary. *'Master Archer:' Jack has shown to have excellent skills in archery since he was trained by Robin Hood. His marksmanship skill was put to the test in Episode 3 when Jack used his archery skills to set off traps against the beetle drones and later used his last arrows on the beetle drones which they hit dead on. *'Master Swordsman:' Aside from Jack's ability to proficiently wield a vast number of weaponry, he showed the greatest amount of skill with his sword. This was most likely due to the fact that the only weapon capable of destroying Aku was Jack's blade, allowing him to defeat a large number of enemies easily as shown in his battles with the beetle drones as well as the countless bounty hunters that Aku sends to capture Jack. Jack is shown to rely primarily on swiftness and precision in his strikes in a balanced blend of attack and defense, able to land dozens of blows in seconds, as well as being able to parry machine gun fire from multiple directions. Coupled with the sword's extreme cutting power, Jack can also slice through structures, enemies, and machines much larger than he is while also able to parry most strikes with ease. He is shown to be an equal match to the Scotsman's brute strength. *'Superhuman Strength:' Jack is shown to have immense physical strength despite his lean frame, able to cleanly cut through most machines with no effort and can easily throw opponents much larger than himself (although this may be due to skill more so than raw strength). *'Superhuman Speed:' Jack is shown to be extremely swift on his feet and has performed incredible feats of speed and agility, able to avoid gunfire, carve through entire armies within seconds and in one instance, defeat a team composed entirely of highly infamous and skilled bounty hunters from all directions in the time it takes for a drop of water to hit the ground. *'Incredible Jumping Capability:' Since coming to the future, Jack has learned the ability to leap many times his own height to the point of looking as if he could fly while also being able to fall from great distances with no injury from a jungle man and his adopted tribe of white-furred gorilla's. This is due to the training method of having incredibly heavy boulders tied to his arms, legs and back and being forced to perform strenuous activities such as climbing up a tree via a vine, tight-rope running across a clearing until his body has adjusted to the weight. This has vastly increased his strength granting him new levels of speed and agility. *'High Durability:' Jack has shown many times throughout the series that he has a very high durability and has survived blows from powerful opponents and still been able to stand and fight, he also has a very high tolerance for great physical pain. *'Survival Skills:' Living among Aku's Orwellian regime greatly limits the places Jack can visit for a meal even when he has money; thus he frequents living in the wild and foraging and hunting his own food. As such he trained long ago the means to secure his own food in the wild, capable of setting traps or outright killing the animal himself. Thus he has a subset of skills such as Stalking and Concealment to aid in his obtaining food. He also knows how to cook. He is aware of basic medicine. *'Willpower:' Jack seems to possess an indomitable force of will. He climbed one of the highest mountains in the world without the aid of provisions or cold weather clothing. Fight against countless drones despite pain. His ambition to defeat Aku remains above all despite his near hopeless situation. *'Heightened Senses': Jack's senses are higher than an average human, as he can hear someone take a breath and a drop of sweat falling onto a leaf. *'Indomitable Will': Jack has strong determination in himself to keep going. He always willing to help those in need and willingly to go off into finding his way back to his time while tolerating the events he encounters on his adventure. *'Apathy': Through intense training, Jack suppresses his emotions to avoid emotional distraction and think properly. Despite this, he sometimes tends to lose his anger and express some emotion when dealing with certain events. *'Pure Heart': Despite his apathetic attitude, Jack has a pure heart and he's the only one who can use his sword. Because the sword was forged to be used for good, but in the hands of evil, it can never harm an innocent. Gallery Samjack007.gif Jack's_Sword.jpg|Jack's enchanted sword. Trivia *The cartoon fans have said that Samurai Jack is the ancestor of Professor Utonium. Both are practically the same in appearance. However, their childhoods are different. Jack was disciplined even back then, while Utonium was quite the provoker as a kid, but changed when the Powerpuff Girls were "born". *Jack's real name was never revealed. *Jack is similiar to both Captain America and Batman: He's a man from a rich family that trained all around the world to fight evil (like Batman) and he's a good person with super human abilities that got displaced from his original time and fights with an improbable weapon (like Captain America.) Category:Aristocrats Category:Monarchs Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroes from the past Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:The Hero Category:Determinators Category:Wise Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Titular Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Straight man Category:Narrators Category:Lawful Good Category:One-Man Army Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Samurais Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Brutes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Sophisticated Category:Passionate Learners Category:Elementals Category:Honest Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Benefactors Category:Ninjas Category:Vigilante Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Sage Category:Hope Bringer Category:Successful Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Male Damsels Category:Magic Category:Rescuers Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Athletic Category:Goal Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Master Combatants Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Hunters Category:Big Good Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Spoiled Sweet